Tenchis love
by zackflame
Summary: You have to find out your self. R/T
1. Default Chapter

In this story washu is ryoko's mother and the house keeper and sasami is tenchi's daughter and ryoko is tenchi's feonsa and meoshi koyna and kosetao are there next door naibers, oh yeah ryokos pregnant just if you wanted to now.  
  
  
  
One summer day in Tokyo in a three story house was ryoko dusting the house why washu was making lunch for ryoko tenchi sussami ryoki and her self.  
  
"Hey washu what are you cooking over there?"meaoshi said as she stuck her head in washu's window.  
  
"Lunch, that's all you need to now." washu said as she sighd.  
  
"Hey why don't you guys come over for lunch?" said washu.  
  
"Oh I would love to thank you washu I'll tell the others." said meoshi.  
  
(20 min later)  
  
"Honey I'm home."said tenchi.  
  
"How was work?" said ryoko as sussami ran be side her  
  
"It didn't go so well," said tenchi.  
  
"Oh hi sussami did you have fun at school?" said tenchi.  
  
"It went really well." said sussami.  
  
"Oh yeah we are going to have are next-door neighbors eat with us washu invited them." said ryoko.  
  
"Is that ok sweaty?" said ryoko.  
  
"Yeah sure that's fine," said tenchi.  
  
"Ok, there here!" said sussami.  
  
"Ok I'm going to take a shower and I'll come right down after I'm done." said tenchi.  
  
(15min later)  
  
Tenchi gets out of the shower, walks down stairs, shakes kosetos hand, and sits down. Sasami walks in with the food and places it on the table. Then she sat down next too ryoko.  
  
"So how did your project go tenchi?"said kosetos.  
  
"Well the system crashed and we are getting reports of other manger companies crashing as well, we don't now why yet but we hope to find out soon." said tenchi.  
  
"So how is your school sussami did you meet any boys that you like?" said kyona.  
  
"Well there is this one boy that I like but he's the most popular boy in school and one of the very few rich kids." said sussami.  
  
"So I do not think I have a chance because there are real pretty girls that are popular that like him too." said sussami.  
  
"You never now until you try." said kyona.  
  
"Ok I hope your right kyona."said sussami as she walk out with all the leftovers.  
  
"Well now how about we talk about some thing else now that you now who is gone." said kyona.  
  
"How is your baby ryoko?"said kosetos with a low voice.  
  
"Just fine." said ryoko.  
  
"We don't now if it's a boy or a girl yet." said tenchi.  
  
"Are you doing ok ryoko?"said koyna.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine!!" said ryoko as she laughed at the thought of her not being ok.  
  
(5 months later)  
  
As ryoko was walking in tenchi's office, she saw a woman sitting next to tenchi with her legs on his lap trying to flirt with him.  
  
"What are you doing miss Lonta?" said ryoko with a surprised look on her face.  
  
"What is going on tenchi? What is she doing in her?" said ryoko as a tier ran down her cheek.  
  
"Are you having afair?"said ryoko with tiers going down her cheeks.  
  
"But it is not what it looks like, She was just giving me a report and she fell." said tenchi.  
  
As ryoko ran out of the room she smacked right in too tenchi's boss. 


	2. The date

Note: I do not own Tenchi muyo so do not sue me please.  
  
I hope you people do not hate me for righting this.  
  
As ryoko ran into tenchi's boss, she whipped her eyes and said, "Excuse me."  
  
"Oh that's ok I wasn't watching where I was going either." said the young boss.  
  
His boss was tall dark and hansom and very strong looking man, and was very young he was still in his 20s.  
  
"Hey aren't you Tenchi fiancé?" said the young man.  
  
"Well, yes at least I think so." Said ryoko with a confused look on her face because of the weird seine she was in.  
  
"Hey I was wondering if you were doing any thing this Friday, maybe we could talk about the new… Well just to talk I guess.  
  
As she thinks (well Tenchi is going to be working late that day maybe I could get him back hehehehe).  
  
"Um sure why not I'm not doing any thing, maybe we could go out for lunch." Said ryoko smiling about what Tenchi would do if he found out.  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
I know it is short and this is the only one that is going to be this short.  
  
I hope you like it so far I sure do I do not even know what is going to happen  
  
You can email me at zacktaris@hotmail.com if you have problem. 


End file.
